


Koi no ABO

by kataomi



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass, tegomasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataomi/pseuds/kataomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Masuda saw Tegoshi's Koi no ABO in Dreamboys show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koi no ABO

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is a really old fanfiction. One of the first I wrote for Tegomasu's fandom. English isnt my first langage and my english level at this time was poor.

The auditorium was almost full when Masuda crossed the door. It was a beautiful day of fall and he would have thought people more inclined to stay at a swimming pool instead of shutting themselves inside. There would certainly not be many more days like that before the start of winter, but nobody in this room seemed to care about it. The audience was similar to what he normally see in NEWS spectacles, mostly girls, some boys and even adults who certainly are over thirty. The only difference is that he saw no uchiwa or penlight.

Masuda found his seat fairly quickly. It was very well placed and that had nothing to do with luck. He had requested a ticket two days earlier at the secretariat of the Johnny's entertainment office and had received it almost immediately. When Masuda was thinking about that, there was something unfair in the fact that he had a ticket that easily when many fans did not have one. Anyway, he could not register to their own fanclub that would be ridiculous. In addition, with his schedule he was never sure to be abble to attend shows months in advance. It couldnt be sure that his schedule would not change at the last time. It often changed beyond recognition and that at the good will of Johnny-san.

Masuda settled more comfortably in his seat watching the curtain hiding the stage. Koyama and Shige went together a few days ago to see Dreamboys starring Tegoshi, Kamenashi and Subaru. It was the first time a member of NEWS was in this play. Koyama, excited, had called immediately after the show to tell him all about it. Touting him in great length how wonderful was Tegoshi's voice and acting. Towards the end of the conversation Koyama had assured him that he most absolutely go to see Dreamboys, that he would love Tegoshi's solo. Masuda had to insure him two or three times that he already wanted to go. How could he miss that? Tegoshi was his best friend and as a best friend he would not miss such an event. Moreover, Koyama had piqued his curiosity speaking of Tegoshi's solo. When Masuda had wanted to know more about it at least know the name of the song, Koyama had whistled cheerfully saying it was a surprise.

The music of the show begins and the lights were shut down, which was slightly startled Masuda. He sat in his seat to better see the stage while the curtain opened. Anyway, he would know more about that subject soon.

\----------------------------

 

He walked now in the backstage big footstep. The person who kept the stage-door had already make him lost enough time. He had argued for more than fifteen minutes with him. According to him, because he was not a member of the team he had no right to go in the backstage. That was stupid , Masuda probably wouldnt wait that Tegoshi decides to leave backstage. Normally, he was fast enough to leave, but he would probably eat with Kame and Subaru tonight to celebrate the last performance of Dreamboys. If he would have waiting outside Masuda would have surely miss Tegoshi and he really want to spoke with him tonight. He slows down a bit his pace noting that people looked strangely at him, he did not want to be thrown out. In fact, why was he so eager to talk with him? He did not remember very well why. He thought a moment and the only idea that came to his mind to explain why he wanted to see the youngest was for congratulate him. Tegoshi had beautifully sung, his voice was perfect. Koyama was right in saying that it was one of the best performance of their friend. Masuda then remembered his solo. He had performed their song Koi no ABO a way .... a very special way. He remembered how Tegoshi undulating hips, his pink shirt slightly detached leaving glimpse of his sweaty torso. The hands of the youngest walking indecently under his shirt and provocative manner in which he pronounced the word 'hot'.

Speaking of heat, Masuda growled, shaking his head. He quickly took off his yellow and pink checked jacket and continued to advance more quickly. He absolutely had to see him. In fact, maybe Tegoshi was a little exaggerating that choreography. He had heard some girl stifled cries around him throughout his performance. In a show there were always several types of song and they had their whole purpose. To get started, they were always started with more rhythmic songs, then they could switch between calm, energetic songs and solos. There were also 'this' kind of song that made the audience completely electrified. Bambina was a good example. He never thought that Koi no ABO could have that kind of goal. Their song was not supposed to be so ... sensual. He wondered why Tegoshi had chosen this style of dance. It pulled a little awkwardly on the collar of his t-shirt. God, who controled the temperature here? He was not very strong with high temperature, he died of heat now.

Then, while raising his head, he saw Tegoshi in the bottom of the corridor. He was deep in conversation with Kame and seemed still in the adrenaline of the show. Masuda wanted to interpellate him by shouting his name when he noticed the bouquet of flowers that the youngest had in his arms. He stopped walking and stared at his own empty hands. Too tormented by Tegoshi's performance, he had completely forgotten to bring something for him. Not giving anything to someone who had done a show was not good. You have to bring a bouquet of flower, some chocolate, a card of congratulations, anything, but bringning nothing make it weird. It might be better to leave, he would send a text message to Tegoshi apologizing for not having see him and invite him to eat to apologize. Maybe a meal in a restaurant specializing in gyoza would be good. Masuda had heard of a new one that opened some time ago in Shibuya. He died of wanting to go try it since that time, but eating alone in a restorant seem some kind of weird. It turned out his cell phone from his pocket and began to write his message. That was sad, he really wanted to meet Tegoshi.

Tegoshi: Heyyy! Massuuuuu!!

He heard Tegoshi's footstep behind him and bit his lower lip as he closed his cell and replaced it in the pocket of his pants. He turned and looked towards Tegoshi looking a little guilty.

Tegoshi: Koyama called me this morning to tell me that you would come today. Why didnt you tell me ????

Tegoshi was still wearing his pink shirt loose, but had removed his hat. The youngest straightened his shirt, which had only the effect of revealing a little more of his torso slightly tanned.

Masuda: Ah yes .... uh .... sorry. I've been looking for you ...

Tegoshi: And how did you find the show??

Masuda: It was good.

What? Just good? He had loved it , why was he not have more vocabulary tonight? Tegoshi probably think that he hated it , he had to resume. He went to add something when Tegoshi began to speak again.

Tegoshi: And Koi no ABO, how did you find it ? I've just changed it a little bit, that wasnt that bad isnt it?

Masuda looked at him with large eyes for a moment. Koi no ABO, this performance, how had he found it ? Ah yes, he should tell him he had fabulously sung, but the dance was a bit exaggerated. Is he really could tell him that? A droplet of sweat chose that moment to leave Tegoshi's face and slowly drag along his throat before finally losing on his torso. He bit his lower lip detailing the rest of the body of his friend and remembering his performance more than suggestive. He shook his head and stared at the floor. Was he really being ogling Tegoshi? A boy, a coworker who was his best friend too. Masuda, lost in thought, had not noticed the smile and the gleam of mischief that for a moment, crossed the eyes of the youngest. He took a serious face before continuing.

Tegoshi: Oh, I know, I did some errors, you had noticed isnt it? You, who are such good at dancer, it had to bother you. I'm sorry!

Masuda looked a little panicked, which caused Tegoshi to almost laugh.

Masuda: Huh?? No ... no, you were perfect.

Tegoshi: But I still had some difficulties during the performance. I thought you could help me?? You had always been here to help me with my dancing at the beginning of NEWS. I think I still need your help!

Masuda, cheeks slightly got pink, coughed slightly to clear his voice before responding.

Masuda: You did excellent job. Moreover, Dreamboy ended today right? You will not need to repeat this dance anymore.

Tegoshi gave him a big smile.

Tegoshi: I know, but if this movement is back into another dance, I dont want to miss again. Can you help me?

Masuda: What? um ... now? Because you have to .... I must go and you ...

Tegoshi did not wait for her awnser from him and took Masuda's forearm to go in his dressing room with a smile anything but angelic on the lips. He closed the door behind them and locked it.

Masuda: I...I.... agree .... but ... I have only 5 minutes ...

Tegoshi looked with corner of hiseye, starting the music. Masuda swallowed hardly, see him dancing on stage was one thing, but in a room like this, it was something stifling. If he saw him dancing here right now, he didnt know what could happen. The youngest came up to him, until the time no longer has a centimeter. He looked right into his eyes and pouting.

Tegoshi: Actually, I really have a lot of difficulties with that dance...

Masuda looked away, cheeks becoming really red.

Masuda: I have plenty of time ...


End file.
